Chilly Tonight, Isn't It?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Tonight was a cold, chilly night. Finland and Sweden both sat next to each other and they have a good hot drink together. Later on Finland tells Sweden all the things about their relationship and Sweden was secretly surprised inside. Rated T, one-shot, SuFin. Please enjoy!


**In Thailand's country, it's so hot that it's unbelievable and I wanted something nice to drink like coffee milk or coke. But I had soda and I can't buy any coffee milk so I'm stuck with water. But then I thought maybe if I made a fanfic where it was cold I could feel cool a little bit, and I know just the pairing to do it: SuFin! I hope I'll be able to write it good enough, but I can't write Sweden talking the way other fanfics do so I wrote it in plain English. **

**Please enjoy this new one-shot called...**

_Chilly Tonight, Isn't It?_

* * *

"Su-san, are you feeling cold tonight?"

Berwald took his greenish-blue eyes up at his wife Tino who held two cups of steaming beverages. He placed the half-read book down and took the Swedish styled mug as Tino took a seat beside him with his Finnish styled mug. The outside of their house was drizzling with snow like downpour, but gentler and less demeaning. It was peaceful and competent without a care to the two of them. Berwald was truly fortunate that he had a person like Tino who understood his demeanor, but it was also wonderful that he had someone who would sit beside him and share deep conversations that would lead them either cuddling or something special.

"Is it good, the drink?" Tino asked.

Berwald gave a silent response by a single nod. Tino always knew that Berwald was silent like this and never talked, but he also knew that he was secretly shy. It was rather cute for Tino, and it wasn't a lie.

"What do you think we should eat tonight?" asked Tino. "I forgot whose turn it was to cook, but maybe we could cook together."

"That'd be nice," Berwald said, and gave off a rare but kind-heartedly smile.

Tino smiled with a pink flush upon his cheeks, his cuteness to Berwald was overwhelming to keep himself from taking him into his arms as Tino took a long, savoring taste in his drink. There were some times when he just wanted to hug him for the whole day and forget about the stacks of paperwork that needed signing and discussing with the government. It would be blissful relaxation.

Tino leaned his head a little on Berwald's shoulder with his dark ocean blue sweater giving warmth. He wanted to cuddle against Berwald this cold night and realized his husband's body was very comfortable. Berwald lifted an arm and wrapped his wife closer and Tino gladly scooted closer. Outside seemed quieter than before, drips of white snowflakes softly fell down the darkly midnight sky like music. They didn't watch T.V or listened to the radio or done anything that involved distractions. All they did was being embraced into one another's arms.

Berwald placed his mug on the coffee table and with his free arm, he took the Finnish male into his arms into a hugging embrace. Tino's cup was already drunken and was empty, Berwald took his and placed it away as well.

"Tonight is cold, isn't it?" Berwald said. "I'll keep you warm."

Tino giggled innocently, "I remember the time when we ran away from Matthias' home and we did something like this. I was afraid of you, but I got to learn about you better once we lived together."

"Mn," said Berwald.

"There are times when I thought you were always like that-scary, unapproachable, maybe even dangerous!-" those words pierced Berwald's heart like violent daggers. "-but I thought you were very gentle and sweet behind that scary façade."

"Mmn,"

"But I still love you, Berwald." Tino said, lying his head close to his chest and felt suddenly tired.

Berwald could feel the expression of those words with his heart beating solemnly inside. Those words he spoke of to him, they were like musical notes into a person's ear. That was just how good it felt to hear words like that. Tino was sleeping blissfully in Berwald's arms like a child, Berwald shifted his bodyweight to lie down on the couch and took off his glasses.

Berwald looked down at his sleeping wife and whispered gently, "I love you, too." His eyes started to droop down and he fell asleep.

Berwald and Tino both slept on the couch together and were in an unbreakable slumber.


End file.
